dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raised By Wolves/Gladiator Ayan's guide of Vocations!
Here, I'll talk about the vocations and how to use/misuse them and their pros and cons. First up, the Minstrel. How to read: LRW - Least Recommended weapon RW - Recommended weapon CDG- Coup De Grace Minstrel Minstrel: Minstrel, you can't really go wrong with this one. But how you can is..... Recommended weapon: Sword. Gigaslash works well thanks to Minstrels' nice MM (Magical Might). Least recommended weapon: Fans. Doesn't bring out the full potential of their locked might. Good time to use Coup-De-Grace (CDG): When with critical HP. Easier to avoid hits, thus lasting longer in the field. *A Priest's backup *Zinger *MP attacker *Everything! The pros of this vocation are.... #All stats raise #It's available early in the game #Their unique skill set raises different stats each time #They learn healing spells, attacking spells, and can be offensive themselves. The cons of this vocation are.... #The stats raise, but not a lot #They can't equip many of the very powerful weapons (Sword is really good though) #They don't have the highest ''HP. So, a Minstrel is recommended if you aren't planning on using any of the quest-obtained vocations. Mage Next, we move on to the '''Mage.' Recommended weapon: Wand. With such a low attack, all the chance they have is sucking MP. Least Recommenended weapon: Knife. Why did they even give Mages this weapon? Morag is a mage, and look at the cruddy damage she deals. Whips at least thin out the enemy a little. When to use CDG: In a battle where you'll be using Oomph and MP-consuming spells a lot. You can misuse a mage in quite a few ways.... *A whipping boy *A main attacker (Like with Knives and such) *A healer *A person to use selflessness and forbearance You can use it as a.... *Spell offence *Backup healer (Wand ability-- Caduceus) The pros of a Mage are... #A respectable amount of Agility #A lot of MP #Many, many attack spells The cons are.... #Low defence and HP. #Pitiful strength #Most of the time, they can't take a hit. Martial Artist Martial Artists are very popular for those who don't take extra vocations, though you can do better with Gladiators and Paladins. RW: Claws + Fisticuffs. They deal ultra damage with this combo, fisticuffs for elemental enemies and other situatians LRW: Staff. At least fan might trigger their CDG more often. CDG: When the MA has 50 tension. 100% of the time it'll get max tension. Misuses: *Healer *Shielder *Buffer/Oompher Uses: *Main attacker *Fisticuffs + Claws Pros: *High Attack and Agility *OK Defense *Can take a hit. *Level up quickly *Can use Meditate to heal themselves *They have (Da-da-da-da!) Psyche Up Cons: *Won't work well with any weapon except Claws (Or Fisticuffs) *Have considerably low MP (Although they don't use any MP consuming attacks, still it can run out pretty quickly in the field) Priest Priests: Priests are a must on any team, as they are the only ones that have access to Omniheal and Fullheal. RW: Spear. It brings out the best of them. LRW: Wand. They already have low strength, you wanna finish em off? No. CDG: When you need a multiheal and out of MP and can't get any more because I was so stupid to put Wand as least recommended and your stupid for listening to me. Jk, just when you don't wanna spend any MP because you really need it and/or you're cheap. Misuses: *Main attacker *Magic Offensive Uses: *Healers *Side attackers Pros: *Have OK Lv.99 strength to say the least *Work well with Spears. *Large Magical Mending *OK Agility Cons: *Low Defence *Low HP *Can't take a hit. Theives '''Theives '''are up next. This class is one of the "Lesser-used" vocations, because it is out-classed by any class with high HP and Deftness. Usually, people only invest about 10 skill points for Half-Inch. But a Thief can be a bomb powerhouse. RW: Knife. It's a good weapon for them LRW: Sword. I know, I know, UFB/Falcon Slash, but listen. You won't deal that much damage anyway, because the UFB and Thieves both have low attack. CDG: Anytime you can spare a turn. Misuses: *Main healers *Stat raisers *Forbearancers Uses: *Half-Inchers (duh) *Walls *Attackers Pros: *Massive amount of Deftness *High HP *Have a bit of Magical Mending *Along with a nice attack, they have squelch Cons: *Can't equip shields, which is bad because their defense is sorta average *Mostly equip deftness-helping items, which affects there defense *Not the most...charming ones. Warrior Warrior is the best vocation out of the regulars and even pretty good after you've unlocked them all. They're kinda like combinations of Gladiator and Paladin. Warriors are so easy to use. RW: Any. LRW: None. CDG: When you think the enemy is almost dead or close to it. Misuses: *Healer *Back liners *Oomphers Uses: *Main Attaker *Wall *Forbearancer Pros: *Can equip shields, further improving their defensive abilities *Amazing attack and defense *Can equip heavy armor Cons: *Low agility *Low deftness *Low charm Paladin Ah, Paladin. Almost a must in any team. Some skyrocket stats, and some abyssmal. RW: Hammer, which completely brings out attack potential LRW: Wand, what the heck do you need MP for? CDG: When 1 or more characters are at critical HP. Misuses: *Yggdrasil leafer/dewer *Back Liner Uses: *Excellent Forbearancer *Side Healer *Side attacker *Wall Pros: *Best Defense in the game *Over average attack *Can equip shields and decent weapons *Amazing virtue skills! Cons: *Horridly low agility *What deftness? More later. Category:Blog posts